


Shrek X Reader 1: Jealousy

by Six_Impossible_Things



Category: Shrek Series
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Impossible_Things/pseuds/Six_Impossible_Things





	Shrek X Reader 1: Jealousy

You stared at the clock and gave a sigh of relief. School was almost over, and you could finally return to your awaiting social life. You didn't have a lot of friends, but the ones you did have were far from terrible. Donkey, Gingy and Puss in Boots were great people, and you were very grateful for your friendship with them. But your favourite friend was definitely Shrek. He had a pretty face... And a cute smile... Beautiful brown eyes... Wait! You caught yourself blushing wildly when you thought about Shrek. Did you think... Maybe you... NO!   
The bell threw off your train of thought. You gasped and jumped up. 'Yikes!' you yelped. 

When you got on the bus, Donkey was already sitting in the seat next to you. "Hi, Y/N!" he exclaimed. "How are you? How was school? Was it fun?" You scooted a bit away from him. Donkey was your friend, but even you had to admit he was a little annoying. "School was fine, and I'm fine..." you assured him. "But it sure wasn't fun, I tell you what."   
Donkey laughed. "Haha, school is never fun! I shouldn't of asked you in the first place, since I already knew your answer!" He gave you a warm smile that you returned to him. He may be annoying, but Donkey was a really loving person.   
You overheard thundering steps from the front of the bus, and you knew it was Shrek. He walked over to the seat across from you and Donkey and plopped down on it. You looked at him and thought he looked off. He wasn't baring his usual smile and his black hoodie was put ogre his head. "Um, h-hi, Shrek." you said, waving at him.   
He gave sort of an angry sigh, and you knew what was up. "Shrek, are you mad at me? What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," he grumbled in his lovely scottish accent. "Leave me alone..."  
You were really concerned now.   
"No! Tell me! What's wrong with you?! Are you OK?" you said in an impatient tone.  
"I'm fine, Y/N! Leave me be!"   
"Shrek, tell me what's wrong! Please!"  
"I would think you'd be more concerned about Donkey!" he yelled sarcastically.   
The bus fell silent. It seemed that the entire bus was eavesdropping your conversation.  
"W-what?" you said in a soft voice.  
"You heard me! Stop messing with me and talk to your boyfriend!" he said with angst.  
"What? Donkey's not my boyfriend!" you replied with anger, hurriedly.  
"Yeah, right..." Shrek frowned.  
"Why would I love him?!"  
Donkey intervened. "Yeah, why would she love me? Wait..."  
Shrek ignored him. "Well, you two seem to get along quite nicely!"  
"No!" you yelled. "I love you!"  
You gasped and covered your mouth. You didn't say that out-loud, did you?  
Shrek and Donkey gave looks of surprise.  
"Wait..." said Donkey. "Do you?"  
"N-no!" you blushed. "I-I meant to say-"  
"I love you, too."Shrek smiled.   
You smiled. Shrek really did love you, and you could tell. The onion-loving ogre really was a softy, no matter how angry he would get.   
"Aww." said Donkey with enthusiasm. "I ship it!"  
You and Shrek looked at him and blushed.   
"You know, Donkey," Shrek smirked. "I do, too."

~~The End~~


End file.
